


journey

by snjeguljica33



Series: journey [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: He was my North, my South, my East and West,My working week and my Sunday rest....part of poeme......Wystan Hugh Auden





	1. Chapter 1

Jude on a plane to Ohio fanatically viewing images and data that is collected for this job. He was always one of those people who realizes business is deadly serious. Perhaps the most because knew he was good at his job, but every day is like to be better. For now, he was one of the younger agents largest sports agency in the city. This was his great chance for a big job and career advancement. All he was doing was a big plan to one day be a top agent. Only one thing that day he did not know, as many of us do not know even if we like it happens. This was the trip of his life, one of those that your life turned into a completely unanticipated direction.

On the other side this same journey, in Ohio is the best basketball team practiced from early morning. None of them did not like these days when they had early training, Zero least of all. Although he was the star of the team. He heard some stories that would today be able to come and see him the agents Devil team, with a very serious offer. When he mean seriously, referring to the amount of at least 6 zero. Although he was great at what he does, on the other side devilishly difficult, strenuous and inflated. Management of teams had thinking, or multimillion-dollar amount is heavily weighted in favor of the fact that it sold.

It is late afternoon when Jude and his older colleagues entering the building. They have more time before the meeting, and sat down in the club's cafe to make final preparations. The older colleague is here to monitor Jude, although he certainly has everything in his hands. At the scheduled time secretary introduce them into the conference room. Greet them three members of the Management Board, after which start meeting. The negotiations have been long and arduous. Each side is trying to get the best possible conditions. Jude and senior agent were placed in a nearby hotel, so that tomorrow still able to attend training sessions and see Zero on the field.  
The signing of the contract was agreed for the second day in the afternoon.

That night, Jude long can not fall asleep. Turn on the laptop and tried to gather some more information that will possibly need. He had Zero picture, he knew what he looks like a player about whom to negotiate, but now his eye caught pictures from a magazine. Zero leaned over and whispered something in ear beautiful dark hair woman. That blonde hair, a smile that brightens the room and energy that emanates even from the photos. Jude felt a tingling as it passes over his spine. I must be tired, he thought, it's really time for bed, tomorrow is a busy day. He close laptop and turn off the light. Some time just looking at the ceiling, and finally fall asleep.

When they enter the arena, training have long lasting. Jude and his colleagues found a place in the stands and watch for a while. Jude looked around the ground when his gaze stopped on blond man. It seems that Zero really in the mood today. Here and there a bauble, a joke, a piece of skill by with colleagues. Jude again feel those chills through your spine, straightened in his chair to shake off the unpleasant feeling. Today is the most important day of his career, not leaving any time for distraction.

After some time, came down from the stands and went to the hall where they agreed to sign the contract. When Jude walked through the hallway, players go to the locker room. Zero walks past him and brushed his shoulder, he just smiled, winked and disappears in the room. Jude has moved on, all confused. Jude is otherwise always tense, but when it comes to business, there's no room for error, he thought, now is the time to complete the job, Oscar will finally notice how hard I try. With these thoughts Jude stepped into the room. All sit in the places and for a while waiting to Zero appears. Zero entered the room as if he owns. A few moments watching everyone, and then sat down across from Jude. He looks him straight in the eye with that smile that Jude saw in the picture. He recognized him among thousands. Jude feel uncomfortable, but then Zero looked away and say helo to everyone else.

After signing the contract, one time talking all optional. All agreed that the Zero come to LA for a one week. When finally all stand up to greet Jude and colleague, Zero him keep his hand just a moment longer than is necessary, as with the Jude again cause a strange feeling, but thinks it's all over, the deal is agreed, nothing more to spoil, so relaxed a little, smiled weakly and left the hall together with a colleague.

On the plane on the way home Jude can finally relax. Oscar is owner of the Devil, and Jude his only son, which is actually always been an aggravating circumstance. Oscar who is never satisfied, now he will probably admit that Jude is a good worker. As son apparently was never good enough for an Oscar. What exactly is doing wrong he not known, but now has something to impress him, Jude proudly thought.

After a week, in Devil arena organized a press conference where the club will present Zero as a new club member. The hall was full of journalists, here and there some players and dancers. When Zero enters, the room went quiet. He confidently fit the floor and nodded Jude which standing on the side. Jude is proud to watch and listen to what happens next half hour. This is his merit. Oscar will not be able to ignore this time. He was wrong, again. Oscar on his way out just nodded and went to talk to Zero and older agents. Jude was again left on the sidelines.

Disappointed and angry, Jude hurried to the first bar nearby. Order a double scotch and shuddered at himself, while waving to the waiter that he added another. Now it's finally enough, anything I do, for Oscar will not be good enough, he thought, but I am a great agent, no one can dispute. He took another sip, when he felt someone gets past him. Zero indicates the waiter to give him the same as Jude drink.  
"You are Jude?" Zero asked him, " Are not you the chief negotiator in Ohio?"  
"Yes, but my father obviously does not appreciate that"  
Jude answered and waved to the waiter again.  
"I understand you're a younger agent?“ Zero looked at him in the eye.  
"I'm not anymore, at least not in this agency," Jude's voice begins to shoot, he normally does not drink, but now he needs to give a little blunt the bitterness he feels.  
"I was hoping you'd be my agent, I have heard only good about you Jude" Zero unrelenting.  
Jude do not watch him, but answers "Sorry, the agency will certainly find a suitable agent for you. See you maybe once. "Jude pay and leave. Zero looking for him. Something has in Jude that does not allow him to give up, and he ran after him. Reached him just at the car. "Jude can not drive in this condition. Allow me to take you home. "Jude does not say anything, but followed him to the car. The only thing that Jude pronounced was address, which Zero punched in navigation, and still both are silent while driving. Jude go out of the car but tripped and awkwardly thanked him for the ride. Zero go out of the car too and followed him. Jude just walk in silence. Leave him to the apartment and walked to the liquor cabinet. "Jude, I think you've had enough, you want me to I order something to eat?" Zero help him to sit down. Jude shook his head, but did not want to leave the bottle. "If you want, bring a glass, I'm doing fine," Jude pulled out of the bottle. Zero see that he only needs time, so sit beside him. After a while, Jude leaned on his shoulder and falls asleep. Zero take a bottle from him, slow it down on the couch and cover. He does not want to leave him alone but sit on the armchair.

Zero awoke with the first rays of the sun to break through the window. Jude still asleep and snoring softly.  
Jude looks so vulnerable and lonely. Remind him of the time when he was a child in a foster family who did not care for any of the children. Knows exactly how Jude feel. He got up and went to look for coffee in the kitchen. While the coffee machine working, Zero does something for breakfast. Jude will also need something other than coffee to come to himself. Jude after some time staggered into the kitchen. Zero looked at him and laughed, "I was free to find something in your kitchen. Sit down." Jude totally embarrassed doing that. „I'm sorry and thank you, "and took the cup of coffee which Zero added to him. "I have nothing to forgive. Soon I have to practice, I hope to see you in the arena?" Zero looked at him. "Maybe I was drunk, but I thought everything I said last night. No more Devil, no arena, no Oscar, I'm done with that." Jude said quietly but firmly. Zero by once again asking if there will be good and go.  
Jude sitting at the table and thinking what will happen now with his life. There is no more meaningful endeavors because that Oscar patted on the head like a dog. It's not worth it. Jude call the agency and communicated to them his decision. After showering, he felt a little better. His head still hurt, even forced himself to eat something. His thoughts return to Zero. Now, those are embarrassed. All night he slept in a chair, not wanting to leave him alone in this condition. This is the first time in his life that someone do something for him. Finally gently smiled to himself.

The next few days Jude carried out seeking information about opening agencies. To begin he might work for two or three athletes, and will continue to see how it will go, and whether it will go. He has experience and knowledge, do not see why not try. This afternoon, all engrossed in the preparation of paper, startled when he heard the doorbell ring.  
"Hey, I came to see if you alive" Zero enters carrying a two cup of coffee. "I see you have not changed my mind," Jude took the coffee, "Thank you, you should not have, and thank you again for that night, I do not know what happened to me", "I do not need, we all have bad days and we all need friends." On the word friend Jude winced, Zero wants him for a friend, Zero who was Oscar paid a fortune? Is it possible? Zero as if reading his mind, "Jude, since you did not want to be my agent, I hope we can be friends, I like you. However, you're a little neurotic and constantly tense, but you know what you're doing and I hope you'll tell me if I can help you about a new job“ Jude looked at him with a smile," Me neurotic? It can not be! "Jude winked.  
Zero sat down beside him and Jude explain what he's planning. A few hours spend in pleasant company and dinner by Jude ordered. Zero after that excused, because tomorrow has training, before heading home.

Some time last tense situation while Jude is making preparations for a new job. Zero often stop to help him or just just to hang. Sometimes tell him funny story from the club, or with travel. Jude against him feel relaxed as with anyone. Simply loves their moments.  
Zero is a perfect fit in the team, it's not that everyone agrees with, but justified the expectations that the administration had of him. Jude agency is beginning to thrive. There are several young athletes, and another employee. Everything is falling into place. Jude was finally pleased with himself. There is no need for someone tap on his back, he knows that all he has accomplished, thanks to his efforts and knowledge.

One evening Zero asks to drive him to aerodromes, as the club is traveling on a tour of several days. When you arrive at the parking lot, Jude turned to retrieve something from the back seat and that whirled. They collide half way, starting to laugh, and then suddenly Zero kiss him! Jude does not know what to do so once in a panic out of the car that he took his things. "Jude ..." Zero out of the car too. "No, everything's fine. Good luck. "Jude added his bags, got into the car and sped off into the night. Zero remains to look for him, and slowly headed toward the plane.

Jude went to work, trying not to think about that night in the car. But in vain, still feels soft lips, the smell of his skin and again those tingling as his passing spine. Not even looking at the game on TV. Nothing helps. He's terrified of the day Zero's return. What will he say, what will happen, I do not want to lose only friend.  
The tour went well, the team returned home, and just like that, Zero standing in front of Jude door. Long ago Jude gave him the key to the apartment. Considering whether now was better to ring the bell. Looked again at the key as if he can not decide. Jude suddenly opened the door and took his arm. He pulled him into the apartment and closed the door behind them. A few moments just looking at each other, than Jude wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him. Zero is happy smiles, hugs him around the waist and pulled closer. Jude see that Zero tired, and led him to the bed. "Hey, we have time, now at least get some sleep, I'm here" Zero nodded, take off his shoes, took off his jeans and a jacket, and lie down. Jude do the same lay down beside him. Zero curl beside Jude and buried head in his neck. While Jude caressing his hair he soon fell asleep. Jude some time just listening his breathing, and then falls asleep too.

Zero wakes up and the first time in life feels like it is exactly where it should be. As he went back home. Just looking at the Jude who sleep and his heart beating madly. So this is love? Reached out and stroked his cheek, Jude opened eyes and smiled. He leaned over and kissed him. Zero deepen the kiss all the more. His hands travel under Jude T-shirt, wants to find every part of it. Jude pulled the shirt over his head, then his own. He ran his hand edge of his boxers, and Zero shuddered from the rush of pleasure. Jude removed both boxers. They both sat on the bed completely naked. "You're beautiful," Zero whispered in his ear and licked several times. "I want you," Jude replied hoarsely. Zero laid him on his back and Jude was found beneath it. Zero merge their two swollen cock and gently pulling up and down. Then move his hand toward Jude hole. Slowly circling one finger and slowly pushed. Jude are reared. He never had anything there. The feeling is in some time unpleasant and pleasant. "It will be better if you got lube." Jude show at his night stand and Zero reached out and put the lube and a condom next to them. Zero applied lube on your fingers and try again. Initially feels cold, but once again the fingers went in, Jude began to sob quietly. Zero tried with two finger. Jude slowly opens to him. Now applied condom and lube to dick, and look in Jude "Are you sure? We do not have if you do not want?“ Jude does not correspond nothing more than spread legs and raise your knees. Zero begins to push inside, constantly looking in Jude's eyes. Knows exactly the moment when pain exceeds the pleasure, and slowly continues. This is Jude first time and Zero feels an enormous responsibility. He wants to keep this forever in his memory. Increases rhythm and follows Jude reaction, when he feels that both near and kissed him passionately. Jude cum first when he let a strong groan from the depths, shoot him in a place from which zero cum the same. Slowly pull the dick out of him and loos his grip, so that the Jude could stretch out his legs. He lay next to him and kissing his neck. Jude breathing heavily, his eyes closed. "You want something to get you?" Zero asks anxiously, "Do not move, this is just perfect" Jude laughed, "I do not care what we're sweaty and sticky, I never felt better" Zero pressed even closer, if this is even possible. "Neither do I," Zero whispered. Jude doubt that, but he did not even care.

After dawdling and showering both permit you one day off. Order food, eat in bed, making love, take a nap ... a day that you want to never end. They know that will eventually have to face the world, but not today.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of them in the morning there is no obligations and not have to get up early. Zero wakes up first and realize that this is the first time that someone woke up with him in bed. Washed over by a sense of happiness, while watching Jude asleep. Tousled black hair, one arm under the pillow, and the other draped over him. He doesn't want to move to not wake Jude, so while enjoying the serenity that feels. When the Jude finally began to squirm, Zero hugged him around the waist. Dunk your head in the shaggy hair, and Jude laughed. "Can we stay like this forever?" Zero murmured.

Around noon they somehow scrambled out of bed. "Let's go somewhere for lunch" Jude submit until while the dress. "We can, there's a great new restaurant." The restaurant is small, there are not many people, but the food is excellent. Both enjoy some free moment. When they both go to his work, Zero asks, "Do you wait for me in the evening? Jude laughs, "I have no idea, but if I fall asleep do not wake me" and winked.

Days pass customary. They both have a lot of obligations, but evenings are just theirs. Except when the Zero went several days on the road, they spend hours on the phone or skype. Zero teammates watched him in amazement recently. Especially when they find themselves at a party after the match. Zero is not interested in women who are persistently hitting on him. Already beginning to tease him that he might have grown old. But Zero doesn't say anything, just laugh and after drink or two goes to the hotel to sleep.

One evening Zero asks Jude, " Why don't you come to the game anymore?" Jude nervously shifted "You know why, I don't want to see Oscar never again ." "You can come when we play in a different city, Oscar doesn't travel with us". Jude sighed "OK, I'd like to see you as you play, I almost forgot." "How would have forgotten that!" Zero says, offended, and tickled Jude. "Oh, no, I'm kidding. Okay, okay, I'll come“. 

The game is played in Boston. Devil team wins, and Jude couldn't be prouder. He really missing all that. Jude strives to remain on only does not meet anyone from the club. 

After the game he saw Zero climbing towards the place that he stood. The camera follows him, while there is a place where Jude now stands while viewers go slowly to exit and kissed him. Jude looks at him shocked, but Zero was happy. "Are you crazy," he whispers in his ear. "I don't care, I love you" Zero pulled him by the arm toward the exit and they ran to the car, and drove off in the hotel. 

Tomorrow will be a madhouse that will last for days. It will not give them a minute of privacy, but Zero doesn't care. All what he meant until today is irrelevant, it is deleted by only one Jude smile.


End file.
